Teacher, Friend, Lover
by purple-ladybug
Summary: Sakura is sent on a special mission with Kakashi as her partner, does her old sensei still have something to teach her? oneshot


A/N- this is story #5 in my hentai series. hope youv'e liked everything so far!  
this is my fav pairing and I prolly will write more in the future.

Teacher, Friend, Lover Story-5

"This is a dangerous mission, can you handle it?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

She nodded, " I am prepared"

"Nevertheless, I was to send someone with you, someone that has done this type of work before, someone you know and trust."

The door opened to reveal a tall man with spikey white hair and a mask that covered most of his face.

"Kaka-sensei?" Kakashi rubbed Sakura's pink hair.

"I haven't been your teacher for a while now Sakura, you don't have to call me "sensei" anymore".

Sakura smiled, though she could never think of Kakashi as an equal, he had taught her so much, helped her grow inot the strong woman she now was.

She was a bit excited to be taken so seriously on this mission, and to have Kakashi as a partner, not just a teacher, no Naruto goofing things up. She would show Tsunade and Kakashi that she was capable of these kind of missions.

Kakashi rubbed her head again. "Enough daydreaming Sakura, we need to prepare for the mission"

His words snapped her back into reality. "Sorry sensei". her head lowered.

Their travel was usual, their days consisted of idle conversation and some workouts to keep their bodies in shape. They set up camp for the night.

Sakura had overexerted herself that day, she took off her shoes and began to rub her feet.

"How are you holding up?" Kakashi asked as he took off his shirt.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine sensei!"

He sighed "I told you, you don't have to call me that anymore, we're partners on this mission Sakura."

"Gomen...I'ts just a little hard to think of you as anything else."

He nodded and knelt down at Sakuras feet, he placed his calloused hands on them and began to rub the knots out of her feet.

Her heart skipped a beat...

He looked up into her emerald eyes..." excuse me, I'm going to go wash up"  
He quickly walked out of her sight.

Sakura sat there, looking around with a confused look on her face for a moment.

As Kakashi returned Sakura couldn't help but notice how the scar across his face glistened in the moonlight.

"Um Kaka-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I look at your scar?" she raised her hand to the thin, blue peice of fabric that hid most of the scar. He nodded and allowed her to removed the mask.

Sakura cupped the fabric in one hand while studding the long scar with her eyes.

Kakashi sighed, "Now youv'e seen the entire thing with your own eyes" he slightly lowered his face.

"And I don't think any different of you sensei." She handed his the mask and returned to the fire.

She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. "Your opinion matters alot to me Sakura..." his voice barely above a whisper now right by her ear. "In fact I've grown very fond of you..."

She raised her hands and placed them on his arms. "Sensei..." she whispered.

Kakashi brushed her hair back and gently began to kiss her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and raised her hand to bury it into his white hair.

Kakashi slowly moved the top of her shirt to expose her sholder. He began to carress it. Sakura let out a whimper that excited Kakashi greatly, she turned to him.

His face, still uncovered, smiled at her. He brushed her hair back and moved in to kiss her.

She readily accepted and embraced him. He had been her teacher, taught her so much, she wanted to learn everything she could from him, even becoming a woman,  
maybe even love...

Their toungs danced about each others, tasting the other. Sakura gently sucked on Kakashi's lip. He longed to give her pleasure like she'd never known, yearned to see those expresions on her face. He needed to know that he was the one she was falling for.

Kakashi unzipped her top completely, he revealed a black lace bra. He looked at it,  
intrigued for a moment then unhooked it.

Sakura watched at her bra feel to the forrest floor. She blushed, a little embarassed at the curves of her own body.

Kakashi was in amazment at the woman before him in the fire light. He knew he shouldn't want her like this, she was just eightteen. She should have this desire for her former teacher either, but she was right there in front of him, he now knew the taste of her lips, he wanted to know more.

Kakashi moved her pink hair once more from her eyes, "Sakura, your'e so beautiful."

"Sensei, I...I've never..."

His warm smile put her at ease. "We will take it as slow as you like, there's no need to rush." He kissed her lips again.

His huge hands cupped her breasts, he delighted in how arroused she had become. He moved down to her nipple and licked it. It bobbed from his moist tounge. Then he took it into his mouth, circling it around in his hot mouth. he continued sucking on her breast while moving a hand down to her skirt. For a moment his hand grazed the outside of it and Sakura gasped from the unexpected pleasure.

Kakashi lowered her skirt, he grazed the outside of her agian with his finger. Sakura wimpered, her juices slowly flowing out onto Kakashi's fingers.

He pulled them away for a moment, tasting her yearning, he moved his fingers back down to her and began swirlingthem about. Sakura's hand grabed his and pushed it into her.

"Uh!" she cried out.

He moved around inside of her, letting her excitement flow, he lowered his head to her and licked...

"Oh, Oh!" she let out.

He truely tasted her now, letting each of her climaxes fill his mouth with her milky juices.

He stood above her and pulled down his pants. "Are you ready to try?" he asked her. Sakura nodded, she was ready to know what it ment to be a woman, what it ment to be Kakashi's woman.

Kakashi lined his hard penis up to her little mound. "This might hurt for a moment, let me know if you want to stop."

She nodded again, ready for him. He gently pushed in the head.

"UH!" she winced.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I can stop..."

"No sensei, please..." her eyes still wanting him inside of her.

Kakashi pushed in more. Sakura dug her nails into his back to the point of bleeding.

After a few painful moments, Kakashi could feel Sakura relax underneath him, their bodies began to rock in a rythmical motion. His penis felt so tight in her mound, he felt like he was going to explode.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked in a laybored breath

"You feel so good inside of me sensei!" she panted back.

Kakashi removed himself and directed Sakura to stand. He picked her up by her butt and she wrapped her legs around him. Again he penetrated her, bouncing her up and down with his hands on her soft behind.

"Oh!!" she yelled.

He felt the exitment growing inside him. "Sakura, I want to feel you cum with me." He began to push harder, faster, he could hear her pants growing louder.

"Sensei!! Sensei!!"

Kakashi felt her muscles squeeze tighter around his member. "Ugh!" he let out.

They lay there by the fire, Sakura wrapped tightly in his arms. "Sakura...I do love you"  
He looked into her big green eyes, she smiled, "I love you too...sensei." 


End file.
